City of Angels
by girl-with-the-blue-scarf
Summary: After Derrick dumped her at Skye's party, Massie and Alicia moved to LA to pursue modeling. Three years later the girls have fame, fortune, and a NEW reality show. Little did they know that this reality show will bring them some unwanted New York visitors
1. Chapter 1

After Derrick broke up with Massie at Skye's party, she and Alicia had a heart to heart. Alicia convinced her that she needed to embrace her full potential. And just like that the two of them were off to Los Angeles to pursue modeling. 3 years and two modeling contracts later, the girls have both fame, fortune, and a new reality TV show that makes "The Hills" look like a cheap knockoff.

**A/N: All the clique characters will be in this not just Massie and Alicia. **

Massie Block: After following Alicia's advice and going to LA, Massie could not be happier. With friends she can trust, fame, fortune, and the new reality show she shares with her best friends, life could not be any better for OCD's former Alpha.

Alicia Rivera: LA was the best thing she ever could have done! No longer having to worry about cliques, alphas, and betas, Alicia is content with just being Massie's friend. After breaking up with Josh as a result of his behavior while she was gone 2 years ago, Alicia could not be happier living the single life in the city of angels.

Eva Parker: She's the first friend that Massie and Alicia made in LA. Because of her and her publicist/manager, they are where they are today. Not only is she their good luck charm, but she's also one of their new best friends. She's been modeling since she was five and knows everything about everyone in the business.

Samantha "Sami" James: The three girls met Sami at a BCBG photo shoot during Massie and Alicia's first month in LA. Since then Sami has been the fourth member of their exclusive group. Sami is definitely the sweetest girl in the group, but she's also the biggest partier.

These girls, all 17 years of age, are taking the city of angels by storm and they don't show any sign of stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything else that you recognize in this story. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Since this is the first chapter, I'm not sure if it will continue this way, but for now each chapter will be like a segment or an episode of their new reality show unless stated otherwise. Currently, the only time it won't be the show is if it takes place with the character in New York.**

**ClairePOV:**

As I was sitting here with my friends waiting for the first episode of _**City of Angels **_to begin I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This would be the first time in years that I would see Massie and Alicia and unfortunately it wasn't even in person. Alicia and Massie were living the life in LA while the rest of stayed here in New York and continued our normal lives. The only one of us that had seen the girls since they left was Josh and that was 2 years ago.

"Guys! It's starting!" Dylan urged us all to be quiet so we wouldn't miss anything. Before I knew it a shot of Massie and Alicia with their arms linked with two other girls filled the screen and Massie's voice began to speak.

**Massie voice-over**

"Hi there I'm Massie Block! Three years ago I came to this amazing city and was shocked at what I found. Today, I'm 17 and living the life of my dreams with my 3 best friends.

(Picture of Massie: .com/group/image/rachel%?o=2)

That girl you see next to me on my left, that's Alicia Rivera. I met her when I was in middle school and still living in Westchester, New York. Actually, Alicia's the reason I came here in the first place. Without her, I would have still been living in New York only dreaming of the amazing success I have found here in modeling and singing. Let me tell you something, this girl is a triple threat: Actress, singer, dancer, there is nothing that this girl cannot do! If you don't know her from her modeling work, then you should know her from the insanely successful High School Musical movies…and no, she is not dating Zac.

(Picture of Alicia: .com/image/vanessa%?o=56)

The one on the far right is Samantha James, Sami for short. We bet at a BCBG shoot my first month here and let me tell ya, she is by far the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She states that she is 100% model and has never felt the urge to do anything other than that. Or should I say she stated that. Ever since playing the role of Ella Sims on the relaunch of Melrose Place last year she's gotten itchy feet for acting. If you liked her on that show then you can see her next as Nate Archibald's new girlfriend on the next season of Gossip Girl.

(Picture of Sami: .com/image/katie%20cassidy/aboutnici/Katie%?o=38)

The girl directly on my right is Eva Parker. This girl is amazing! She is the reason that Alicia and I have made it to the big time…well her and her publicist/manager Laney Collins. Nevertheless, this girlie is definitely one of my best friends. She is fiercely loyal and extremely supportive, no jealousy on her part. But seriously, this girl is one of the best models I know…I guess being in the business since she was five does give her an edge. I mean seriously she knows everything there is to know about this business. Now while modeling she is also an amazing singer who is working on her debut CD, She Wolf.

(Picture of Eva: .com/image/shakira/Bobster_?o=113)

So, without any further comment I hope you guys enjoy getting a little sneak peek into our lives. Welcome to _**The City of Angels.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or anything else you recognize in this story.**

**A/N: One correction from the last chapter, it isn't Eva's first CD it's her latest.**

**And if anyone wanted to look at the links they were photobucket(dot com) **

**ClairePOV:**

As the show came to its first commercial break I couldn't seem to get the look of shock off my face. I could tell that everyone else felt the same way as I turned to look at them. All of them had their mouths hanging open. Just like me, they couldn't believe that their two friends had launched themselves to super stardom in just three short years. As the show came back, the opening credits came on (http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=K6PUh1resmU- I decided to make credits for this one just remove the spaces ).The scene after the credits had the Alicia in a confessional room.

**COA:**

"I can't believe how much my life has changed in just a few short years. It's amazing. I can't imagine doing anything other than what I'm doing now." Alicia said as the scene changed to her and the rest of the girls in a salon getting their hair and make-up done for their People's 25 hottest stars under 25 photo shoot. For the 3rd year in a row all 4 girls had made it onto the list nabbing 4 spots in the top 5.

Eva, Blackberry in hand, was speaking about another shoot that she and Massie had the next day for Cosmogirl.

"Hey Mass, don't forget that we have to be there at 8 AM sharp. So NO sleeping in."

"Eva, when do I ever sleep in?"

"I just don't want a repeat of the Us Weekly fiasco."

A scene of Eva in the confessional room comes up, "The last time Massie and I had a photo shoot at 8 Am, we ended up getting there at ten because a certain someone decided that it was extremely important that she do her hair before going to the shoot…even though we were getting our hair done there."

Massie's was up next, "I just wanted to make sure that my hair looked fine, you know just in case."

The shot goes back to Eva's confessional, "She said it was just in case the paparazzi showed up. But I think that it had more to do with the hottie we were doing the shoot with."

The shot goes back to the girls getting their hair done and Eva speaking.

"Look, I'm just saying that I don't want any problems."

As Massie was about to retort, Laney (their manager/publicist) walked in.

"Ok girls I'm just checking in on you and letting you know the plans for the rest of the day. After this interview Massie, you have some phone interviews and are then heading to the studio to do some recording. Eva, you have another photo shoot at Elle and then a couple phone interview to do one your way home. Sami, you have a shoot for BCBG and then you're done for the day. And last but not least, Alicia you have a Ralph Lauren shoot and don't forget you have an interview with Ryan Seacrest tomorrow."

Sami's confessional went on next, "Laney always gives us a rundown on what we have to do during the day at least a dozen times. Not only does she tell us, but she calls, texts, e-mails. It's usually a good thing and it shows that she's a great manager."

As the girls headed out to do the shoot and interview, the show went on another commercial break.

As the show came back the shots showed the various activities that the girls had going on throughout the rest of the day. It showed them the photo shoots, recordings, and interviews that each of the girls was doing.

The show then showed the next day and how the girls were preparing. It showed their lovely 4 bedroom penthouse that the girls owned and how each girl prepared for the day. The next part that caught the interest of the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood boys was Alicia's interview with Ryan Seacrest.

Ryan: Alicia, it is great to have you here today. How are you?

Alicia: Thanks Ryan. I've been doing great. Thank you for asking.

Ryan: You know I remember the first time I interviewed you around 2 ½ years ago. My how things have changed.

Alicia: Yeah they really have changed.

Ryan: For the better, I'm assuming…

Alicia: Mostly, yeah everything has changed for the better

Ryan: Mostly? What has changed that you don't think is so great?

Alicia: Well, I was born and raised in New York, so it's natural that I miss some of the people and places that we have over there.

Ryan: Have you visited Westchester since moving out here?

Alicia: Westchester? No I haven't been back. But I have gone to Manhattan a few times and my parents come and visit me here all the time.

Ryan: Now I remember that the first time we talked , you said you had a boyfriend waiting for you back home. I'm assuming that's over now?

Alicia: Yeah that actually ended a while ago.

Ryan: Is he one of the reasons you miss New York?

Alicia: Well, yes and no. I mean I do miss him, but I also miss a lot of other people there.

Ryan: So, you don't miss being in a relationship with him?

Alicia: Honestly, no. When I look back to that relationship, I just think about how different I was back then. I mean I would never be able to have a relationship like that now. At the very least it needs to be a little more mature.

Ryan: He needs to be or…

Alicia: No the relationship needs to be…I guess that would come with him being more mature too…

The show came to an end.

_On the next episode of The City of Angels…_

Laney: Who's ready for the big movie premiere tonight?

Massie: My camera's missing!

Alicia: What was on it that's so important?

Sami: What's she doing here?

Eva: I can't believe that little **** had the nerve to do this!

**A/N: Ok so writing a story in this format and in third person is a little more difficult than anticipated. I think what I'm going to have to do is from here on out write it in first person and make it seem like the show is being filmed instead of it being aired. This way the entire story would be on in real time too.**


End file.
